Key card receivers are widely used to receive key cards which are partially or fully slid into the receiver. Identification or data is read from the card before the card is withdrawn.
A problem exists in constructing key card receivers in that often only minimal space is provided for the receiver. The receiver must be sturdy for repeated use and for accuracy in reading identification or data from the card.
At this same time, the receivers must have adequate space for receiving the card and holding electronic circuitry to read information from the card.